


Vampires and Meerkats

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, M/M, but they are adorable together, reaction fic, sebastian is less of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine invite Elliott over to their new apartment for dinner. Elliott asks to bring a date, but the men are shocked to see who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Meerkats

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian friendly story. I wanted him to have a happy New York ever after story too. I also wanted to ship him with someone without making anyone break up. So this cuteness happened. And kind of turned into a little universe for me.

It had been months since Kurt and Blaine had seen Elliott. Kurt still felt terrible about his friend missing their impromptu wedding (apparently Sue hadn’t thought to invite their friends from New York even though that’s where they planned to live a good chunk of their lives). Kurt made sure to invite the man over for dinner the moment he and Blaine had moved into their new, shared apartment.

Elliott had asked if he could bring his boyfriend, shocking them both. They had graciously extended the invite to a plus one, happy that he was able to find someone but feeing all the guiltier having not known anything about Elliott being in a relationship.

Kurt and Blaine agreed that they would be supportive no matter who came through that door, (“He’s not really my usual type. He’s a law student at Columbia, but he really is amazing and very supportive of everything that I do,”) especially knowing that Elliott was usually more mature and responsible about relationship stuff than either of them combined. They both fully intended to keep that promise. At least until their guests arrived.

Kurt had went all out for their dinner, whipping up herb stuffed mushrooms, a french-style carbonara, and even chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert. Blaine had just finished setting the table when there was a tapping on the door. He gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek before crossing the living room to open the door.

The sight of Elliott made Blaine break into a smile and rush forward to hug the man. They exchanged enthusiastic greetings then pulled away from each other so Blaine could turn to the other man at the door, immediately causing his heart plummet into his stomach.

Sebastian Smythe seemed starkly out of place, standing at the door with one arm loosely wrapped around Elliott’s waist. Somewhere in the back of Blaine’s mind he marveled at how odd it was to see him out of his Dalton blazer and how well he filled his black skinny jeans and plum dress shirt, but Blaine pushed it away. What in the hell was he doing in their apartment?

“Blaine? What’s going on? Are you going to leave our guests standing outside all…” Kurt’s voice trailed away as he came in from the kitchen, catching sight of the scene at the door.

“So you guys remember Sebastian?” Elliott asked.

They both continued to stare at Sebastian in confusion.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea. I should go,” Sebastian said to Elliott, starting to pull his arm away but instead he was pulled even closer.

“No, it will be fine, right guys?”

Blaine was the first to recover from the shock. He was still not quite able to form words yet, but cognitive enough to nod and move away so the pair had room to enter.

Elliott led Sebastian into the apartment, letting Blaine close the door behind them. 

“This apartment is beautiful. I can’t believe you got such a nice location for so cheap!” Elliott attempted to break the tense silence.   
Under normal circumstances Kurt would have happily made a joke about how different it was from Bushwick and gushed about interior design, but the shock was still paralyzing his brain functions and by extension his manners.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “So this is the part where we sit down and explained how the hell this happened?”

“Yes that would probably be best,” Kurt managed to stammer out before leading them into the dining room.

They sat down at the table, already set for their dinner. The silence weighed heavily as Blaine poured them all wine.

“Seriously, how?” Blaine blushed at his discourteous outburst. 

Luckily Elliott giggled. “Babe, you wanna tell them? It’s such a cute story.” 

Elliott grabbed Sebastian’s hand, planting a soft kiss on his knuckles before placing their joined hands on the table. They both relaxed slightly at the gesture, though it caused both Kurt and Blaine’s confusion to deepen.

“Well, only if you insist.” Ah, there was the familiar smirk on the man’s face. “I guess I should start by explaining what I’m doing in New York. My father wanted me to go to Yale like he did, but I felt that Columbia’s law school would be more beneficial for me in the long run.”

“Plus you just wanted to live in New York.” Elliott was staring at the meerkat a little too fondly for Kurt’s taste.

“What can I say? I hear about all these McKinley kids moving here, and the fever spread. I couldn’t help it.”

“Did he just admit to copying us?” Kurt didn’t even bother whispering into his husband’s ear.

Sebastain merely shrugged. “Anyway, I found an insanely hot guy playing guitar out in the quad one day. It wasn’t even really a date all things considered, but we went to this little guitar shop together. He was a total assshole by the way. After five minutes he disappeared, saying something about douchebags who carry acoustic guitars with them everywhere they go.”

“That makes no sense,” Blaine’s large eyebrows crinkled together.

“I was pissed, thinking I had just taken a twenty minute train ride downtown for nothing- and yes, I actually take the subway like a normal person- when some weird guy dressed like Lady Gaga started singing Edge of Seventeen like a rock star.”

“And he was way hotter than that asshole guitar guy, right?” Elliott made an unfamiliar kissy face and Kurt tried not to gag.

“Oh I don’t know. He was alright. Kind of hard to tell with all the guyliner and glitter.” 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it, you’re the one who asked me out.”

Sebastian’s smile reminded Blaine of the big shark from Finding Nemo. “I didn’t ask you out. I offered to buy you some coffee after your little concert.”

“Uh huh, ‘cuz that’s not even close to the same thing.”

“Wait, you actually went with him?” Kurt asked, finally starting to slow his breathing to something less comparable to a frightened rabbit.

“Free coffee,” the dark haired man shrugged.

“But he is a rude, snobbish, evil… guy. No offense. How in the world did you start, wow, dating. That sounds really weird.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I think what Blaine meant to say was, Sebastian is a pompous asshole who nearly blinded him their junior year so why the hell are you dating him?” The shock was starting to fade, and Kurt was remembering how to speak. Or more like yell.

Sebastian had the decency to look away guiltily, but Elliott glared at the two men across from him.

“You know, a person can change a lot in a few years,” he started, but Sebastian stopped him.

“No, I deserved that. I still feel terrible about pretty much all the shit I did in high school. But I really thought you guys had forgiven me when I helped Blaine with the proposal.”

Oh. That.

“I was really happy for you guys, and glad the Warblers were able to help out after all the crap we put you through. But I know it can’t ever really make up for everything I did.”

“Like stealing our Nationals trophy and taking steroids?” Blaine shot back unapologetically.

“That was all Hunter. That little dictator didn’t exactly give me a choice in the matter. I managed to blackmail Hunter with some not so closely guarded secrets and avoided the drugs, but after what happened to Jeff I really wish I had done something more than send those pictures to Sam to stop it from happening.”

“Wait, you gave Sam those pictures?” Blaine asked, slightly stunned.

“Did you really think the kid with the lowest SAT score ever to be recorded at McKinley figured it out himself?” Sebastian sneered, causing Elliott to roll his eyes and tell him to be nice. “I just gave him a little nudge in the right direction from an anonymous source. It sucked getting disqualified but, hey, I kinda missed Trent.”

The four of them were silent for an unnatural amount of time, looking everywhere but each other, until Elliott reached forward to grab a stuffed mushroom from the center of the table and pop it in his mouth.

“Elliott! Use a fork!” Kurt yelled, scandalized.

For whatever reason, this was enough to cause them all to burst into laughter. Elliott covered his mouth with a napkin to avoid accidentally spewing half-chewed mushroom across the table.

Once he recovered, Elliott asked, “So can we finally relax and have dinner?”

Kurt and Blaine shrugged to each other before smiling and melting into the roles of perfect dinner hosts. Kurt began to dish out the food while Blaine awkwardly asked if Sebastian was enjoying his time at University. 

They were all a little surprised when they made it through the meal with pleasant conversation. Sebastian and Elliott made jokes about their terrible first official date where they ended up accidentally going to two different restaurants and thinking they had stood each other up before they bumped into each other sulking in Central Park and realized their mistake. Kurt and Blaine told them about their impromptu wedding and their plans to renew their vows in what Sam had dubbed their ‘rewedding’ on their anniversary. That way Kurt would get to plan everything.

They ended up in the living room, munching on the last of the chocolate strawberries and giggling over Elliott’s dramatic tale of scaring an old woman on the train who thought he was a vampire. Which led to him and Blaine singing out “Glitter rock vampire!” simultaneously and Kurt and Sebastian giving each other eerily similar confused looks.

Somehow by the end of the night they were regaling Elliott with stories from their teenage feud.

“Seriously you were always hitting on him. I wrote out like an entire page of insults I could use on you whenever we inevitably ran into you at the coffee shop. Seriously, did you live there?” Kurt was relaxing on the end of the couch with Blaine curled in his arms.

“I’ll admit there were a few times I only went when I knew you would be there. You guys were so predictable back then. I had a bit of a crush and I was a total dick about it. But you can’t seriously be surprised. You have seen your husband’s ass, right? Ow!” Elliott had smacked his arm. “Come on, babe. Even you can’t deny it.”

It was still a little strange for them when they watched Sebastian give their friend a quick, smiling kiss. But later that night, after their guests had left and the newlyweds had crawled into bed, Kurt and Blaine talked about how much they themselves had changed since graduation. They both agreed Sebastian deserved a second chance. Seeing him interacting with Elliott, obviously crazy about their friend, was great, though they still didn’t honestly understand the attraction. The important part was that the two men were happy together. Maybe Sebastian could be their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Elliott was singing in the shop is Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks. It's cute and I thought it fit.


End file.
